A Broken Doll
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Nellie had always been a strong soul but some things can only stand so much force before they finally break, porcelain can only resist cracking for so long under the pressure caused by heartbreak. Rated for rape and some violence. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: 'Ello darlings! No I have not died just taken time away to work on some more bits of writing including this little mini story! I hope you enjoy but i must advize caution for later chapters for much like the force that cracks the glass doll's skin some are not so gentle.**_

 **Chapter 1.**

"Happy birthday Nell-bell!"

Newly 5 year old Eleanor Walker smiled wide enough her rosey cheeks hurt but she didn't care as her deep brown eyes looked around the dining room. It was decorated with paper streamers and balloons, around the table there were three children around her age, she knew each face but was really only close to two of the children. A girl with long yellow blonde hair, blue eyes and an angelic face sat closest to her, Nellie knew her as Lucy Archer only because her mother had forced her to play with the blonde over the years.

Beside Lucy sat Nellie's brother, Alex, his green eyes a light with excitement for his younger sister as he brushed his mud colored fringe of hair out of his eyes smiling. Lastly sitting closest to the chair saved for her was her best friend in all of London Benjamin Barker. He was smiling just as brightly as Alex, his onyx eyes were focused on her overjoyed to see her smiling. Without a thought Nellie left her parent's sides and made a beeline for Ben hugging him the moment she reached him making the 6 year old's cheeks turn pink as he hugged her back before laughing as they fell from th chair landing beside each other on the rug.

"Ops."

The word was giggled as Nellie got up helping Ben up before taking her saved place at the head of the table. As things settled down Alice, Nellie's mother, brought out a cake she'd baked, and placed 5 candles atop, from the kitchen before setting it on the table in front of Nellie who smiled as Elijah, her father, used a match to light the candles and everyone sang. At the end of the song Nellie blew out the candles proud she'd done it in one go, before standing on her chair to point out the piece she wanted. After eating cake it was time to open gifts, Nellie's favorite part. She reached for a gift wrapped in red paper but Ben stopped her gently grabbing her hand.

"Open it last, it's the one I brought."

Nellie stared at him a moment but nodded grabbing instead a gift wrapped in purple paper, the card said it was from Lucy and her family. Ripping the paper away she unveiled a book of blank paper, a few coal drawing pencils, and a wooden box for the items, she smiled at Lucy happy that even though they had never really gotten along the blonde had paid attention to Nellie's fondness for drawing. The next gifts were a book of pressed flowers from Alex, a hand sewn quilt from her mother and a glorious scarlet dress with black beading from her father, who got a huge hug and kiss for it, leaving only Ben's gift.

Ben handed her the gift biting his lip as she opened the paper. When the doll was brought into the light Nellie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It was a beautiful porcelain doll in a red and black gown, her eyes were the same warm brown as Nellie's and the elegant but messy curls were the exact same shade of auburn red.

"Do you like it? Mother and I ordered her special from a catalog just for you."

Anybody that truly knew the audacious 5 year old knew she didn't care for things like dolls so when she softly set it down and hugged Ben jumping excitedly everyone was surprised.

"I love 'er, she's beautiful Ben! Thank you and thank your mum to!"

Ben laughed watching her bounce as she picked up the doll and held it close to her smiling as though she'd been given the best gift ever given.

 _ **A/N: Okay i know it's short and some of the chapters will be but it's just how I wanted to write it, simply explaining it is that each chapter is a stage in Nellie's life where something happens, good or bad, and it will go on that way to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading the first cute chapter please review it's always welcomed so long as you are not hating on the story just to hate. Thank you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Now to elaborate a little more on why the first few chapters of this story are most likely going to be shorter. How these chapters are written out is each one Nellie is a particular age and within that chapter something happens to her whether it be good or bad maybe even both and it will continue that way all through the story, now I called this a mini story which I'm intending it to be because of the time gages in each chapter (that's my bad way of saying that this story may be lucky to reach 10 chapters.) Now enough of my rambling please enjoy chapter two!**_

Chapter 2.

"You still have that old thing?"

Nellie followed where her brother was pointing inside her room, sitting on her desk in clear view of the hall through her open door sat the doll Ben had given her 10 years ago.

"Course I do! 'Ow could I get rid of such a lovely gift?!"

Alex rolled his eyes following his little sister down the stairs to the parlor where their parents were waiting. It was Nellie's 15th birthday and the very reason Alex had come back from northern England where he was the apprentice of a notary. Guests were scheduled to begin arriving any moment meaning Alice was fussing with her daughters untamable curls while Elijah shook his head as he talked with Alex.

"I have no clue where you got your hair from Nell-bell but I wish it would cooperate for once!"

Nellie chuckled rolling her eyes, she had been wondering the same thing since she was little seeing as her mother's hair was a deep brown color and straight as an arrow while her father's was was black and shaggy. A knock on the door made the two women jump and look towards the door as Alex opened it and smiled letting the person in. The moment Ben entered her sight Nellie smiled hugely as her heart began to race in her chest drawing a blush to her cheeks. Without a second thought she rushed to the 16 year old and hugged him drawing a laugh from him as he hugged back and spun her oblivious to the two different reactions of their parents.

Dinah and Alice both smiled after greeting each other and shook their heads at their children saying some things clearly never changed. Elijah and William were on a completely different side of the coin from their wives, Elijah didn't approve of closeness of the pair because Nellie was his only daughter so he always felt no man was good enough for her. William in turn detested the relationship because he wanted his son to find a proper young lady not the daughter of a baker and a dock worker. As time went on more people arrived greeting the birthday girl but she never paid them much mind as she and Ben danced, walked around or just stood on the balcony talking under the now glimmering stars.

"Hey Nell?"

Nellie looked away from the sky to meet Ben's eyes blushing as she seen he'd moved closer to her, she could see how the stars danced in his onyx eyes as he bit his lip nervously, wait nervously? That was new Ben was never nervous around her yet here he stood blushing and messing with his sleeve looking into her eyes.

"What is it Ben?"

Her voice concealed none of the nervousness his action had stirred in her making her mentally curse herself and bite her own lip looking down.

"I wanted to give you your gift now."

Nellie felt herself relax as she smiled taking his hand in her's ignoring his clammy palm.

"Alright let's go and get it then eh?"

She began to walk away but stopped when Ben didn't follow but gently tugged her back to stand in front of him as he smiled.

"It's not something I could wrap Nell."

Nellie's heart sped up as his cheeks turned red and he couldn't look her in the eye, she was about to ask what it was when he pulled her closer by her hands and kissed her lips sweetly and softly. She felt as if she were flying, her heart seeming to stop as their lips met, too soon he began to move away but before he could break away for more than a breath she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck as her eyes fluttered closed. His arms wrapped around her waist as the party inside vanished leaving only the two of them and the stars above their heads.

After the party Nellie went to bed in a dream like state completely oblivious to the argument between her parents a floor below. It seemed her parents weren't the only ones arguing about the kiss as across town William was yelling at his son for his "foolish" actions while Dinah tried to calm them both down until Ben had stormed angrily to his room and slammed the door. 


End file.
